Amber Millington
Amber Millington Amber Millington was a resident of Anubis House. She follows the stereotype of 'dumb blonde', but is smarter than anyone gives her credit for. She is best friends with Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. She is outgoing, loves attention, and fashion. She is one of the 3 original members of Sibuna, along with Nina and Fabian. She is the ex-girlfriend of Mick Campbell, whom she has resolved to love as a brother. She started dating Alfie Lewis, who spent most of his time pining for her, but they later broke up. They got back together in the Season Two Finale.Amber used to date Mick, however they broke up after she accidentally forgot about their date one too many times because of Sibuna. Though she still loves him and was very upset about their breakup. Nina comforted her. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match and so he would rather be friends. She still misses Mick sometimes, she found it unfair how Mick acted like nothing had happened. She used to be best friends with Mara but they fought over Mick, who Mara liked. Mara also doesn't think that they should be together, as she says, "They have nothing in common." After she found out that Mara cheated on the french test for Mick, she started a fight with her, but it got broken up very quickly. She is now friends with Mara again, but they're no longer roommates and they aren't as close as they used to be. She is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, along with Nina and Fabian. In the first season she has no idea that Alfie has a crush on her, she only thinks that he is being himself. She used to share rooms with Mara, but after she finds her flirting with Mick at their get back together party she switches rooms with Patricia. Nina is now her best friend as they are seen hunting for clues together and sharing a room. Amber even told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water dumped over her head. Amber pulls herself into danger quite frequently. In season two she demanded to be in Sibuna and so the mark of Anubis was put on her ankle. Even though she involved herself, she would not have changed a thing. There is a rumor that she may not stay actively involved in Sibuna because she is not shown in the pictures of Sibuna. In Season 3, her father pulls her out to go to the New York School of Fashion. Amber did not return in The Touchstone of Ra, so it is possible that House of Trickery / House of Unity are her last episodes on the show. Trivia *She and Patricia have known each other since they were 11. *She, along with Patricia, did not approve of Nina at first . *She ships Fabina because Nina and Fabian are her best friends and possibly because she made up their couple name. *She is one of the three original founding Sibuna members, with Nina and Fabian. *She came up with the name "Sibuna", which is Anubis backwards. *She is one of the three Sibuna members seen in the first Season 2 promo, along with Nina and Fabian . *Her Dutch/Belgian counterpart from Het Huis Anubis is Amber Rozenberg. *Her German counterpart from Das Haus Anubis is Delia Seefeld. *At the beginning, Mara was her roommate. During Season 1, Nina became her roommate and Mara became Patricia's. However,Mara became her roommate again in Season 3, until Amber left the school. *She has a poster in her room that reads "Keep Calm And Buy Shoes." *She is allergic to raspberries. When she eats them, her face bursts out in red spots for around three days. *She is a fan of Justin Bieber. *She loves Jacob Black from Twilight and has a poster of him in her room. *She is a fan of Lady GaGa. *She was under thirteen county ping-pong champion for three years. *She says that her father told her she has the voice of an angel when it comes to singing. *She likes to make scrapbooks for couples she approves of when they start dating. *She had a fashion internship in New York for the summer. *She left Anubis House in season 3 for fashion school. *Amber served as a main character for all episodes of Season 1-2, and the first ten episodes of Season 3. *Amber was in the opening theme for Season 3 up to House of Entrapment / House of Sisters. *Amber does not come back in season 3 after her last appearance, but has been mentioned. *She and Willow are the only females never to share a room with Patricia. *She is the one person who is not a newcomer and was doused by Patricia.